Oblivious Lies
by aslMeno
Summary: They were different. They were abandoned. But that doesn't mean they were lonely. Finding each other when all seemed lost, a trio of orphans manage to survive the tormented streets of East Blue. Though, despite their new found bond, all isn't what it seems.


**:note:**

**OMGIAMSTARTINGANEWSTORYWHATAMIDOING**

**Do I care immensely? Nope- (okaymaybealittlebutdon'tellanyoneihavetomantainmystreetcred)**

**Will this be forgotten in the mess of my other stories?= Nope. Well. That kinda depends.**

**Hey there, it's aslMeno with another story and before you kill me; don't. /handy tip there xD  
><strong>

** This is a trial run chapter, and if people don't like it, the story won't be wrote. Okay, so maybe this and the next chapter. (seeing as I have already wrote it. Sorry not sorry ;D.)**

**This is an AU. AND AU. TOTAL DIFFERENT UNIVERSE. KAYKAY?- and it has slight hints of AceLu, so if you don't like either of that, this ****_isn't_**** the FF for you. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own One Piece? Nah. I don't. Ha. Imagine the money though.**

**(P.S: This is the only Chapter/Prologue I have planned to be in first person.)**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry for your loss.<em>"

What did that sentence mean, honestly?

Was I supposed to be flattered by the fact a total stranger realized that I wasn't like the others; that I was different?

I had heard the same line millions of times, "_I don't know how you deal with that_." or "_...that must be terrible._".

It didn't bother me though. I mean, how could I miss something that I never had?

Though obviously the people before me didn't understand that, and still said the thing that angered me throughout my years of engaging with these types of people.

Sending me their forced looks of pity, I sighed; ringing my fingers through my hair. Giving them a small nod, I continued on walking through the highly maintained corridors of the still _un-named _building; though it was fairly obvious it was somewhere underground due to the lack of light and windows.

The man next to me grunted, sending me a similar look of frustration before patting me on the shoulder.

"It should all be over soon."

Glancing to the side, I narrowed my eyes; before letting out a stifled whisper. "Yeah, let's hope." Though I didn't. For if someone gave me an extra year to live for each time someone told me that; I would basically be immortal.

"Well we can hope for now, but you'll have to keep up your side of the bargain; right?" Giving me a questioning look, the man bit the side of his mouth, hoping for my next words to be in agreement.

"Yeah, of course."

Splitting out a confident grin, the man nodded; bringing a cigarette to the mouth before pointing ahead. "They're this way, follow me."

Jolting at the sounds of the man's unit scurrying behind me, I followed him, keeping my face as emotionless as I could contain. Letting my eyes follow the walls which surrounded this corridor, I was met with blank reflected walls; something which I had only seen out of Sci-fi movies. The floor below me was just as pristine; though was still covered in countless smears from water, covering up something which was previously splattered. People kept scurrying past me, all wearing the same identical white lab coats; followed by a clip-board in hand. It made me, who was rather poorly dressed and covered in dirt seem like a sewer rat; something me and my brother's were compared to not so long ago.

Finally stepping into a one of the many rooms which vacated the corridor, I stiffed, my previously draped hands suddenly clenching. Glancing over to the man once more, I shot him a distant look of concern.

"It's alright. No-one's here to arrest you."

"Like I know that. You're not exactly the types of people I would put in my 'trust' list."

"And who is it you have left to put on that list Ace?"

Pausing, I let my finger's unravel; my eye not wanting to reach his.

"-Because if it wasn't for us, you wouldn't be here. So suck it up, and tell them what you know."

Blocking out the rest of his words, I nodded. I knew his words were the truth. That I had no-one left. Stepping slightly forward, I brushed against the door in front of me; my hand reaching up to push it open.

It wasn't always like that though. I had family; friends. Something to live for.

Bracing for the curious eyes that were about to attack me, I took a deep breath; pushing the door open with the countless pupils edging their way towards mine, I gulped; the air around me thinning.

"Ah, Ace. It has been a while." The considerably large man at the far-side of the room proclaimed, making his way over to where I stood. Slapping the back of my shoulder's with a chuckle; the man swayed his hand over to one of the empty chair's. "Please sit, we have been eager to hear how you've been."

Making my way over to the empty space, I reluctantly sat down; the eyes still perched on me. "What...-" I started, narrowing my eye. "What is it that you want? It's painfully obvious that you haven't called me all this way here to talk about my _feelings_. So stop fucking around with me and ask what you want to know."

The man's smile never faltering, he nodded; his head tilting slightly to the side. "I guess it's not surprising that you don't hold any manner's, seeing as you and your brother's grew up similar to how a rat does. Though, I presume it hasn't always been like that, has it _Portgas_."

"And what would you know?" Spitting out my words, I twitched; gripping the side of the chair, trying to stay focused.

Shrugging, the man quivered his lip, seemingly unfazed by the question. "Nothing. I know absolutely nothing about the life you have lived. But that is why we have called you in-_You're _the only person who would know about it Ace, we just simply want to catch Bluejam as quickly and efficiently as possible. So if you could tell us..."

Letting out a deep sigh, I closed my eye; waiting for the question to come.

_They were going to ask for my story._

"-what really happened..."

_And so, with no other choice._

"...to your younger brother?"

_I told._

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>WHO DOESN'T LOVE A GOOD 'OL DRAMATIC PROLOGUE 'EY?<strong>_**

**_So. _As I said, this is a trial run chapter, so for the first time I really need to see if people like this or not.**

**I'll appreciate any type of _helpful _feedback (highlight the helpful part xD), because I love to hear what you think of this.**

**I surprisingly had more fun than I thought I would with writing in first person, but it's probably something you wont see often in the future xD.**

**So once again, please tell me what you think about this, even if it's a measly couple of words...- it'll really help.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! (ALSO. Please check out my other stories. Yes. I am self-advertising. ;D)**

**-aslMeno**


End file.
